


Virginity Contract - Contrat de Virginité

by Lostariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Politics, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostariel/pseuds/Lostariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort propose le Rite de Paix et se rend à Poudlard avec un parchemin détaillant un échange nécessaire pour l'arrêt des hostilités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity Contract - Contrat de Virginité

Un samedi matin, un hibou grand duc noir entra en volant dans la Grande Salle lors du petit-déjeuner, laissant tomber un grand parchemin relié de rubans blancs devant le Directeur. Il donna simplement un petit coup de baguette, s'assurant qu'aucun sort néfaste ne se trouvait sur les documents avant de l'ouvrir. Les élèves présents dans la salle regardèrent avec choc les sourcils d'Albus Dumbledore s'arquer brusquement. Il conjura une plume et un petit morceau de parchemin et écrivit une courte note avant de l'attacher au hibou et de le renvoyer à son maître.

Le Directeur se leva et contempla ses élèves avec des yeux bleus pétillants qui, pour une fois, étaient sérieux. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir plusieurs invités pour des négociations de paix." Il regarda leurs bouches s'ouvrir de choc. "Ils sont ici dans le cadre d'un Rite de Paix et seront incapables de vous faire du mal. Vous devrez les laisser tranquilles et vous ne devrez les attaquer sous aucun prétexte." Il se rassit et continua son petit-déjeuner.

"Un Rite de Paix ?" demanda Harry à ses amis.

De façon surprenante, Ron Weasley fut celui qui répondit. "Le Rite de Paix est une institution qui existe depuis aussi loin que remontent les souvenirs des sorciers et sorcières. Il est utilisé pour tenter de mettre fin pacifiquement aux vendettas et aux guerres. Le camp souhaitant se réunir envoie un parchemin demandant une rencontre et ils doivent signer de leur sang, liant leurs vies à leur promesse de ne pas attaquer tant que la rencontre a lieu."

Le rouquin continua, "Ensuite, le camp qui reçoit le parchemin peut soit accepter soit refuser la rencontre demandée. S'ils la refusent, les choses continuent comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Cependant, s'ils acceptent la rencontre, ils acceptent de recevoir le camp opposé et de les traiter comme des invités d'honneur. Si quiconque dans la résidence de l'hôte les attaque, la trêve est rompue et ils ont le droit de riposter."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de choc. "Donc tu veux dire que Dumbledore a invité Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ici et que si l'un des élèves les attaque, ils pourront riposter alors qu'ils sont déjà dans Poudlard ?"

"Oui, Harry, c'est ce qu'il veut dire," déclara Hermione. "D'après moi, on dirait qu'ils ont proposé tout ça dans l'espoir qu'ils pourraient nous attaquer de l'intérieur."

"Non, 'Mione, tu te trompes," la dite fille se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux au rouquin. "Ces signatures de sang ne peuvent être faites que s'ils souhaitent réellement mettre fin pacifiquement au conflit."

"Comment le conflit serait-il résolu ?" demanda Harry à son ami.

"Et bien," déclara Ron Weasley, "habituellement les deux camps se réunissent et négocient jusqu'à qu'ils se tombent d'accord sur un quelconque traité de paix. Puis, tous ceux qui sont présents doivent signer le traité de leur sang, c'est un contrat magiquement contraignant dont les conditions doivent être remplies. Quiconque allant à son encontre sera dépouillé de sa magie pour toujours."

Harry frissonna d'horreur à la pensée de ne plus avoir sa magie. Il aimait sa magie. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par le brouhaha venant du hall; Harry tourna les yeux et fit face à la vision de Lord Voldemort et de son Premier Cercle se trouvant dans Poudlard parce qu'ils avaient été invités. Il sentit des yeux le parcourir de haut en bas, l'évaluant, et tressaillit.

Ses amis virent l'interaction et Ron Weasley mit un bras réconfortant autour d'Harry, ignorant les yeux plissés qui étaient maintenant tournés vers lui. Avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse être dit, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves. "Je serais en réunion avec vos professeurs et nos invités pendant la majorité de la journée. Par conséquent, les cours sont annulés. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire."

Il descendit de l'estrade suivi de plusieurs professeurs, guidant leurs invités à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Harry Potter cilla de choc lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy se joindre au Contingent de Mangemorts et les suivre à travers les couloirs.

"Hé ! Je savais que face de belette était un Mangemort !" cria triomphalement Ron.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Non, il n'en est pas un."

"Que veux-tu dire, il n'est pas un Mangemort ?" fit Hermione sèchement.

"Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans, Mione ?" Harry haussa les épaules, enlevant le bras de Ron et se leva. "Je vais voler puisqu'il n'y pas cours aujourd'hui. Ça devrait aider à faire passer le temps." Il sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui deux Gryffondors très stupéfaits.

Dumbledore guida le groupe de personnes aux escaliers tournants menant à son bureau. Il conjura une grande table et des chaises en assez grand nombre pour que tous puissent s'asseoir; les membres de la foule rassemblée s'installèrent dans aux places de leur choix et se préparèrent pour la discussion sur le point de débuter. Le Directeur prit la parole, "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Du thé ? Des biscuits ?"

Quelques unes des personnes présentes demandèrent du thé ou du café et un petit en-cas et furent immédiatement servis grâce à un elfe de maison. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils commencèrent. "Qu'êtes-vous prêt à nous proposer ?" demanda Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcier et le passa au Directeur qui l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu à voix haute.

"Nous, les troupes de Lord Voldemort, offrons dans le cadre d'un Rite de Paix, les réparations suivantes pour nos actions :

1\. Nous cesserons de faire le procès des sorciers et sorcières de sang-mêlé et Né-de-Moldu.

2\. Nous cesserons d'attaquer les sorciers et sorcières de sang-mêlé et Né-de-Moldu.

3\. Nous cesserons tout acte terroriste contre le gouvernement sorcier.

4\. Nous n'utiliserons la Magie Noire contre d'autres personnes que pour protéger nos proches et nous-mêmes.

5\. Nous remettrons tout objet de Magie Noire au Ministère de la Magie.

6\. Nous soumettrons des excuses écrites formelles aux familles de ceux qui ont souffert de part nos actions."

Plusieurs professeurs cillèrent de choc à ce qui leur avait été lu. Minerva McGonagall prit la parole. "Donc vos partisans et vous cesserez toutes actions hostiles contre le camp de la lumière et suivrez la loi si nous atteignons un accord."

"C'est correct, Minerva," répondit Lord Voldemort.

"Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect" dit Flitwick d'un ton aigu, "mais pouvez-vous garantir que tous vos partisans respecteront ces règles telles qu'elles sont exposées."

Lord Voldemort adressa un sourire satisfait au petit homme. "Tous mes partisans sont liés magiquement à moi à travers leurs marques. Si je signe cet accord de mon sang et de ma magie, ils seront obligés de respecter la décision."

Dumbledore vit du coin de l'œil Severus Snape hocher la tête en accord avec la déclaration. "Très bien," répondit le Directeur, "que voulez-vous en retour ?"

Cette fois, Lucius Malfoy sortit un parchemin de sa robe de sorcier et le tendit par-dessus la table. Une fois encore, Dumbledore ouvrit le document et en lut le contenu à voix haute.

"En contrepartie de la cessation des hostilités par Lord Voldemort et ses forces armées, nous attendons des Forces du Bien qu'elles exécutent les actions suivantes :

1\. Le Ministère de la Magie doit pardonner Lord Voldemort et ses forces armées pour toutes leurs actions passées.

2\. Il nous sera permis de pratiquer la Magie Noire et de l'enseigner à nos enfants dans un but de protection.

3\. Le Ministère cessera d'effectuer des descentes dans nos maisons à la recherche d'objets de Magie Noire.

4\. Nous serons autorisés à nous déplacer librement dans le monde sorcier sans crainte d'être attaqués.

5\. Aucun enfant magique ne sera placé dans un Orphelinat Moldu.

6\. Harry Potter s'unira et donnera sa virginité à un membre des Forces du Mal."

Le tumulte que cette déclaration causa fut exubérant et choquant. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !" cria Minerva McGonagall d'une voix perçante. "Comment pouvez-vous attendre de lui qu'il s'unisse à vous alors que vous avez tué ses parents ?"

Lord Voldemort grimaça à l'idée. "Je ne serais pas celui qui s'unira à lui. Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour les hommes," déclara-t-il.

"Il n'a que seize ans !" cria Sprout.

"Conformément aux lois du Ministère, un orphelin peut s'unir à l'âge de seize ans s'il le souhaite," répondit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape se mordaient la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire aux accusations qui fusaient d'un côté à l'autre de la table. "Dans ce cas, qui avez-vous choisi pour être son partenaire d'union ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Mon Seigneur m'a choisi," déclara Lucius Malfoy.

La pièce pleine à craquer se fut instantanément silencieuse. "Mais vous êtes marié à Narcissa Black," laissa échapper Sprout.

Draco adressa un sourire dédaigneux à la Directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. "Non, il ne l'est pas, il a divorcé de la sangsue l'année dernière." Le camp du Bien cilla de choc, personne à part Severus n'avait su cela.

"Mais vous avez tenté de le tuer par le passé !" hurla Minerva.

"J'en suis parfaitement conscient, madame," répondit Lucius.

"Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous ne tenterez pas à nouveau de le tuer ?" demanda Flitwick.

Draco Malfoy lança un regard furieux à son professeur de Charmes. "Rien n'est plus important pour un Malfoy que la famille !"

"Et pourtant, votre père a divorcé de votre mère," contra Sprout.

"Narcissa n'a jamais été une mère pour mon fils." soupira Lucius. "Elle était une snob égocentrique et ne portait aucun intérêt à sa famille." Snape hocha la tête en accord avec cette déclaration.

Les professeurs se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers le Directeur et prirent la parole, "Albus, vous ne pouvez pas réellement attendre du garçon qu'il l'épouse. Sa vie a été si dure. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire faire cela !"

Albus Dumbledore soupira. "Je vais laisser cette décision à Harry." Il se tourna vers Fawkes et dit, "Peux-tu aller chercher M. Potter pour moi, s'il-te-plaît." Le phœnix disparut dans une explosion de flammes.

Seveurs Snape émit un son dédaigneux. Minerva se tourna vers lui et demanda, "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites ajouter, Severus ?"

Le professeur de Potions jeta un regard furieux à la sorcière. "Albus sait que Potter acceptera. Il est un Gryffondor qui se sacrifierait pour n'importe qui. Si cela stoppe une guerre et sauve des vies innocentes, il épouserait même Lord Voldemort lui-même. "

De nombreuses têtes autour de la table furent hochées tristement dans un accord silencieux.

Harry Potter se trouvait avec son Éclair-de-Feu sur le stade de Quidditch essayant de se détendre et de faire abstraction de la tension qu'il pouvait sentir dans ses muscles. Il se préparait à effectuer une Feinte de Wronski quand Fawkes apparut devant lui et guida le garçon dans l'école. Harry vola à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. "Emmène ça dans mon dortoir, s'il-te-plaît," déclara-t-il en tendant son balai au phœnix. Fawkes disparut dans un flash et la gargouille bondit sur le côté pour lui permettre de monter les marches.

Avant qu'il ne puisse frapper à la porte, Dumbledore prit la parole, "Entrez."

Harry passa la porte et déglutit lorsqu'il vit les sorciers et sorcières réunis. "Vous vouliez me voir Directeur ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Ah oui, Harry, mon garçon, prends un siège, je t'en prie." Harry alla jusqu'au seul siège libre, entre Severus Snape et le Directeur et s'assit.

"Harry," commença Dumbledore, "Je me demandais si tu sortais avec quelqu'un en ce moment."

Harry cligna des yeux de choc. "Non, je ne sors avec personne," répondit-il d'un ton confus.

"Ah, bien," répondit le Directeur. "Peux-tu me dire quelle orientation tu préfères ?"

"Hein ?" demanda Harry.

"Ce que le Directeur voulait savoir, Potter," soupira Snape d'une voix ennuyée, "est si vous préférez les garçons ou les filles ?"

Le visage du Gryffondor devint écarlate alors qu'il intégrait la question. "Vous voulez savoir... ça... et je dois le dire devant tous ces gens ?" demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

"Maintenant, Potter ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée," cingla Snape. "Vos sensibilités de Gryffondor délicat me font perdre mon temps !"

"Euh, je préfère, euh, les garçons," marmonna Harry tandis qu'il devenait encore plus rouge.

Draco Malfoy se mordait l'intérieur de la joue à la réponse quand le Directeur dit soudainement, "Merveilleux ! Lis ceci si tu le veux bien, mon garçon." Il passa à Harry le parchemin qui déclarait que Voldemort et ses troupes cesseraient toutes attaques contre les Forces du Bien.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il lisait le document. Quand il eut fini, il leva des yeux stupéfaits vers le Directeur et déclara, "Euh, comment savez-vous que, enfin..."

"Chacun de mes Mangemorts sera obligé d'obéir à cet accord à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres," répondit Voldemort à sa question. "Tout comme tous les sorciers et sorcières du côté lumineux seront astreints à votre partie de l'accord car Dumbledore est président du Magenmagot."

"Oh, je vois," répondit Harry. "Que voulez-vous en échange de ceci ?" Il vit Voldemort désigner l'autre rouleau d'un geste et tendit la main pour le prendre, lisant avec autant d'attention le contenu de ce document. Quand il atteint la dernière condition, son visage devint livide.

"Je dois m'unir à quelqu'un ?" murmura Harry.

"Non Harry, tu ne le dois pas," déclara Dumbledore. "Tu peux refuser et personne ne te blâmera."

Des yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'un bleu solennel. "Mais si je refuse, ils attaqueront à nouveau et tueront des gens. Ce sera de ma faute."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, gamin, ce ne serait pas de ta faute, ils choisiraient de commettre de tels crimes," fit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux.

"Mais je peux les en empêcher, donc ce serait de ma faute," s'écria Harry avec intransigeance. "À– à qui dois-je m'unir ?"

"Tu seras mon partenaire," répondit Lucius.

Draco eut un sourire narquois aux yeux écarquillés et au visage pâle. "Et pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'est plus marié à Narcissa et il n'essayera pas à nouveau de te tuer."

Harry baissa la tête mais ils pouvaient tous voir la rougeur qui faisait rage sur son visage. "Et le côté, euh, vir-virginité ?"

Minerva tendit la main par-dessus la table et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. "Cela signifie que Lucius est la seule personne à qui tu puisse donner ta virginité. Le contrat sera astreignant, sa magie assurera que seul Malfoy sera jamais capable d'être intime avec toi," déclara-t-elle, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

"Je vais le faire," murmura Harry. À l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, une aura dorée entoura tout le monde dans la pièce et ils furent tenu par leur parole de signer le contrat. Les deux documents présents se combinèrent et une plume à sang fut apportée. Chaque personne présente signa le document à son tour, mettant fin à la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier depuis des années.

Quand la dernière personne eut signé, Albus se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole. "Et bien, je suppose que dans ce cas, je peux à présent célébrer la cérémonie d'union," déclara-t-il solennellement.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Dumbledore," déclara Lucius, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table et faisait se lever Harry avec douceur.

"Que voulez-vous dire, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ?" dit sèchement Minerva.

Harry leva la main et retira ses lunettes, frissonnant légèrement tandis qu'il laissait tomber le glamour qui recouvrait son corps. Il grandit légèrement et ses cheveux s'allongèrent de plusieurs centimètres sous ses épaules. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du groupe fut la bague d'union sur son annulaire gauche. "Lucius et moi sommes déjà unis." Il eut un sourire satisfait.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent de choc. "Harry, mon garçon, que..."

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. "J'utilise juste mon pouvoir d'amour pour remplir la prophétie, Dumbledore," déclara-t-il, joignant ses doigts à ceux de son époux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. "Viens Draco," appela Harry.

"Oui, père," répondit Draco en s'empressant de suivre son père et son beau-père. Il savoura les visages choqués que sa réponse provoqua.

Harry se retourna au niveau de la porte et dirigea ses yeux vers les orbes noirs de Severus Snape. "Partie d'échecs à 19h, comme d'habitude, Sev ?"

Le Maître des Potions eut un petit sourire satisfait aux expressions ahuries sur les visages de quelques uns des plus puissants sorciers et sorcières au monde. "Oui, Harry." Ses yeux devinrent calculateurs. "Je vais te battre ce soir."

Le sauveur du monde sorcier guida son époux et son beau-fils hors de la pièce, sa réponse résonnant derrière lui. "Continue de rêver, Sev, continue de rêver."

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction d'une fic de Kamerreon


End file.
